What Can't Be Bought
"What Can't Be Bought" (賈えないモノ, Kaenai Mono) is an extra chapter included with Volume 5. Summary Saitama is at the bank, surprised to learn his account balance is only 20 Yen, but deals with it. Later in the park, after seemingly defeating a monster, he is dealt with a dilemma, as he has only 90¥ in total, and wants to try a drink that costs 120¥, that is in the vending machine in front of him, so he a bit unsuccessfully tries to look for loose change. Two personnel's walking by, notice the dead monster, wondering what it is doing there and thinking they should block it in case it's poisonous. After blocking it with "police tape" the two are noticed by passing children, and are revealed to be the C-Class Heroes D-Pad and Funeral Suspenders, the two heroes then proceed to the nearby vending machine, where D-Pad buys the Red Bean Jelly Cider that Saitama wanted, and after finishing it, D-Pad unsuccessfully tries to Jump Shot the empty can into a nearby trash can. The two heroes then leave, while Saitama drops the empty cider can into the trash can properly. Saitama then returns to the bank, claiming he is 10¥ short, just then a gang of robbers "Cow's Stomach", which is led by the A-Class Criminal Bull-Bull, try to rob the bank, knocking out the security guard and even taking a boy hostage. The two heroes from earlier then appear, successfully beating the small fry, but are then easily beaten by their leader Bull-Bull, calling them scum and leaving. As they are leaving ABC Bank, the other criminals are wondering about their fellow men, to which Bull-Bull replies to leave them because they don't need any weaklings with them. The Criminals then leave in a van, but not before kidnapping a young child. As they ride, the crooks ask their leader about the child, to which he replies they have to get off the trail of their pursuers first, and that they'll leave him at the mountains. Bull-Bull notices that they are driving towards the city, to which the driver replies that he has lost control of the car. Saitama drops off the van in the park, and is noticed by Bull-Bull, who is angered and asks Saitama if he was responsible for their change in destination, to which Saitama replies that he cannot let them steal the Bank's money, for his money is there too. Bull-Bull then attacks but is quickly defeated, along with the rest of his gang. afterwards, Saitama is worried about the bags of cash, for he cannot leave it in the park, but he does not want to look like a robber himself, by carrying them. Saitama is then thanked by the small child who was kidnapped, who even tries to give him his money in return for saving him, but Saitama then return the money to the child, telling him he should use it for something more important. Finishing his story to Genos, Saitama is given a can of Red Bean Jelly Cider by Genos, who ordered a whole box of them, after seeing Saitama glare at it, in the vending machine, Saitama learning that comments on how wealthy Genos is. Saitama drinks the the cider but comments on how badly it taste (which thought so from the start), Genos then tells him it expires in 2 years. Aftermath. Saitama sees Mumen Rider, who is on patrol, Saitama then asks him if he is thirsty, to which he replies he is. Eventually we are shown that Saitama gave him all the Red Bean Jelly Ciders he had, but it also burdened on Mumen Rider, for now it is harder for him to pedal. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *A voiced version of this chapter is provided in One-Punch Man Maji Drama CD Vol. 2 Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Omake Category:Volume 5 Chapters